Silk and Lace
by dirtykinks
Summary: Harry Potter likes wearing girls lingerie. What will this mean for him, and for others. crossdressing, dom/sub, collars HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

When Harry Potter was ten he realized he wanted to wear womens lingerie . He was doing the laundry when he came across his aunts one and only negligee (the night before had been her and uncle Vernon's wedding anniversary). Harry loved the feeling of the silk and lace against his skin, he wanted to wear it so bad. But he knew guys didn't wear stuff like this so he tried to forget.

During Harry's first year a house elf accidentally delivered amongst his clothes a pair of girls lacy knickers. Instead of giving them back to a house elf to deliver back to the right person he kept them. They were too big for for him so he shrunk them to fit, but he didn't put them not for a few days. When he did though, he didn't want to take them off. The only times he took them off were to clean them, but then someone almost saw it after quidditch practice, then he only wore them on days they didn't.

When Harry went back to the Dursley's he hid the knickers in a hidden compartment in his trunk.

A few days before his birthday aunt Petunia wanted to go to a new mall and Harry persuaded them to let him go along, saying that he would just stay in the car. The next day Harry was in the car first sitting on his invisibility cloak. As they went inside Harry waited till they were in the doors then got out, put the cloak on and went inside. He didn't have to go far to find a clothing store, or to find the lingerie department.

Harry didn't like stealing but that was the only way he was going to get what he wanted. after a few minutes he decided on a green negligee, a pair of lacy purple knickers with the stockings and top to match and another pair of knickers that were black with red lace.

Harry quickly left the story and ran to the car where he hid the lingerie in the cloak and sat on it again to wait.

Half an hour later his aunt and uncle came back out with two bags and they left.

When they got back to number four privet drive Harry practically ran to his room where he hid thee lingerie in a loose floorboard under his bed.

When Harry went back to Hogwarts for his second year he took the lingerie with him and wore it all as much as he could.

By the end of the summer the lingerie Harry had stolen from the previous summer was falling apart and needed to be replaced. Three weeks before school started the Dursleys were going on a short vacation and Harry got to go stay with Mrs. Figg. The day after they left he asked if it would be alright if he went and visited a "friend" for a few hours, but instead he took his cloak and walked two miles to a clothing store and like the time before he stoled lingerie again. One of the things he got was another green negligee to replace the old one, three sets of tops, knickers, and stocking, one blue, white, and red. And eight pairs of knickers blue, red, pink, purple, black, gray, green, and white.

Again in the summer before Harry's third year he had to steal again, and got more than he ever had before.

The summer of Harry's fourth year Harry needed new lingerie he still had one set of left of the kicker, top and stocking set that he didn't wear, and three pairs of knickers that he haddn't worn either. But now Harry needed more. More of the lingerie that he always wore, but now he wanted to wear more. He wanted to wear high heels, dresses, and skirts. Mind you he didn't want to be a woman, but he loved wearing the clothes. In women's clothes he wasn't Harry Potter, he was just Harry.

When Harry had been at Hogwarts third year he subscribed to the Daily Prophet, so during the summer of Harry's fourth year he got the paper everyday. Not long after the summer began he saw a ad for a mail order service, where they would send you catalogs then they send you what you wanted from them. And since the beginning of Harry's third year Harry had made sure he got a lot of money out every year, so he paid for the clothes easily.

When the catalog came Harry quickly decided on three dresses, one a dark Slytherin green, a pale pink one, and a sea blue dress. He got two girly tops one white and the other a blue-green to go with the four skirts he got a dark green one, a dark blue one, a black one, and a gray one. He also got six negligee's blue, green, white, black, red, and pink. Ten different matching knicker, top, and stocking sets blue, green, black, white, pink, purple, red, gray, blue-green, and one the was black with red and white lace on the edges. As well as over fifteen pairs of knickers. And he also got two pair of high heels one white and one black.

The day he went shopping in Diagon Alley for his school supplies he was so happy when he found a secret bag. It was a bag that was practically limitless, you could put whatever you wanted in it and there would always be room for more. And only the owner could open it, which was way Harry wanted it so badly. He could put all his girl clothes in it and not have to worry about anyone finding any of them or where to put all of the clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after the first task Harry was in potions, with Neville as a partner, when the potion blew up covering him in the potion which was acting like acid and eating through his clothes. At that moment Harry was happy when Snape changed how they handled potions accidents. Normally everyone would just stop and stare but now everyone had to leave the room except for Snape and someone had to go get madame Pomfrey.

By the time Snape had stopped the potion from doing more harm it had eaten through the top layer of his clothes and started on the pink set of knickers, top and stockings, and in some places it had started on his skin.

Severus Snape had turned just in time to see Neville Longbottom put to many dried slugs in the healing potion he was supposed to be making, and watch as the potion exploded all over Harry Potter.

Snape rushed over and started to try and stop the potion from doing much damage.

After he stopped it he looked at what Potter was wearing under his school uniform.

_What?...Why in heavens name is Harry Potter wearing women's lingerie?...Does he want to be a girl, or look pretty?...God he look gorgeous in this._ Contrary to popular belief Severus Snape did not hate Harry Potter. He was so much like Lily, his best and only friend, but he was also like James, the person who made fun of him at every chance. Which made it easier to pretend to hate him.

The way Harry looked like that on the floor all open and gorgeous Snape had to bite back a moan, and he was grateful for his robes to hide his erection. He had noticed how good looking the boy was the year before but now... he wanted Harry to be his in every and any way possible, to touch him, to kiss him.

He was happy when Harry moaned in pain as in brought him back to reality. And he saw that Harry realized he was wearing only the lingerie.

"Oh god...Professor Snape, oh please don't tell, please I'll do whatever you want... just please don't tell!"

The words went straight to Snape's cock and it throbbed in response. Snape thought for a second then said," come to my office at eight tomorrow night. Now would you like me to get rid of your ruined clothes and barrow a robe so no one sees your choice of clothing?"

"Yes, please!"

_Oh thank god he won't say anything...But why won't he say anything? Thought Harry. I wonder... did he like how I looked in my pink lingerie?... I hope he liked it... I-I want him to like it...But what if he really hates me?... What if he doesn't want me? What will I do?_

Harry knew he was gay not long after he realized he wanted to wear lingerie. And Harry knew he liked Severus Snape the moment he saw him. That pale skin, those eyes. Then in the first class oh that voice, like dark chocolate smooth and rich, and his presence, made Harry hard.

Not long after Harry got out of his clothes and in the robe Snape let him borrow madame Pomfrey came and took him to the hospital wing, and healed him.

And as he was weak from the healing she made him go back to the dormitory for the rest of the night saying that food would be delivered to him.

It was quarter to eight that next night and Harry could barely stop himself for running to Snape's office. Oh how he want to see him, to be alone with him.

When he got to Snape's office he knocked on the door and waited.

Then he heard Snape's voice from inside,"come in."

At hearing Snape's voice Harry was so glad he was wearing robes, as they hid his erection from sight. As he walked in the door to Snape's office and his heart stopped. There Snape was, leaning against his desk wearing robes that made him look even better to Harry than his normal robes did. Harry had to stop himself from running to Snape and begging for him to do something to him, anything thing to him.

"You told me to come," said Harry as he walked farther into the room.

"Yes I did. You told me you would do anything if I told no one what you were wearing under your clothes...I have to ask, why were you wearing those pieces of women's lingerie? Were you wearing them as a dare?"

"No professor, I wore them on my own, their mine."

"I ask again why were you wearing them?"

"I-I like wearing them. I like how they feel, how they make me feel."

"How do they make you feel?" Asked Snape.

"Like I'm me, just Harry, not Harry Potter."

"Not Harry Potter? Why?"

"I don't like being Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. I don't like being famous, especially for living while my parents are dead because of me."

Severus Snape walked around his desk and said,"hum...well as you said you would do anything if I didn't say anything, So..." And he kissed Harry.

Harry arched into the kiss, and moaned, he loved the kiss it was tender and passionate. As Harry pushed himself into Snape's body he could feel his erection, and Snape could feel his. Harry wanting to deepen the kiss put his arms around Snape's neck. But Snape pulled back and said," I want you to be mine Harry, all mine.''

"I want to be yours, I've wanted to be yours for two years." Said Harry still breathless from the kiss.

"Really?"

"Yes, I want to be yours."

"Do you know what a "pet" is Harry?"

"Yes."

"I want you to be mine."

"You want to be my "master"?"

"Yes, if you want to be my pet."

"I want to be your pet, only ours."

"Well that's good, because I don't share what's mine."

His. Harry's heart filled with pride. He was going to be Severus Snape's, all his.

"I have things to do tonight, I will tell you when you can come back, and we will continue this, my beautiful Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

OK, there was a part of Harry Potter that knew this whole thing with Severus Snape, the guy he'd liked since second year, was going to fast but didn't care about it, and he didn't want to. He also knew it wasn't appropriate but, he did care. He wanted the gorgeous, snarky, potions master, as his master. Not long before Harry realized he liked said potions master, he realized he was submissive, that he needed someone else in control, that he wanted to bend to someone else's will.

Two days later at breakfast he got a note from Severus.

_ Come tonight at 8, and where something beautiful, my beautiful pet._

_ S.S._

That night Harry had decided to wear his Slytherin Green stocking, kicker, and top set, the dark Slytherin green dress, and the pair of black high heels, with a black robe over the dress to hide it from sight.

Like the night before he knocked and heard Severus voice from inside telling him to come in.

"On time my beautiful pet. Come with me, we are going to my rooms."

Severus turned around and walked to the wall, where he touched the wall and a door appeared. "Come here I will need to set you into the wards so you can come in."

Harry walked forward, Severus grabbed his hand and cut a finger then dropped the blood on the wood of the door. The wards on the the door shimmered and Severus opened the door and walked in with Harry following.

"Take off that robe I want to see what you're wearing."

Harry reached up and undid the clasp of this robe and allowed it to fall to the floor showing the clothing he chose to wear that night. As his clothing came into view Severus's breath caught, he was beautiful, and the dress he was wearing made him look all the more better.

"You are beautiful my pet, kneel."

As I take off the robe covering my clothes I see his breath hitch.

"You are beautiful my pet, kneel"

As I kneel, I blush at his words. Then once I'm kneeling on the floor he goes to the side of the room to the small coffee table in front of the fireplace, on the table sits a short square silver box with a Slytherin green ribbon wrapped around it. He picks it up and brings it over to where I'm sitting.

"This is for you," he says as he hands the box to me.

I pull on the ribbon and it comes undone, then I lift the cover and inside is a simple black leather collar, thick and beautiful.

"Master...I...it's beautiful." I say breathlessly."

"Shall I put it on you?"

"Yes my master please mark me as yours, only yours."

"You have no idea what you do to me do you," says Severus as he places the collar around my neck.

"I have a very good idea master," I say cheekily as I look at the bulge at his crotch.

"Maybe you should take care of it."

At the request I bring my hands up, gently cupping his harding length through the material on the way to undo his trousers.

Once I have the zipper undone I easily slide my hand inside and pull out his long, thick, weeping cock. At the sight of his magnificent member I practically start to grool. I take one longing look at his cock in my hand before I dart forward, taking the head of his cock in my mouth. I humm around his cock and he groans deeply, I look up into Severus's eyes which are dark with arousal and lust.

I stuck hard and fast unable to look away from those eyes, and before I know it his cuming hard down my throat, which causes me to cum so hard that I see stars behind my eyes.

I try to regain my breathing after my orgasm, and step back and put my softening member back to my pants. Then I look down at my new beautiful, beautiful pet, his eyes wide with only a small ring of green on the outside, cheeks flushed pink, breathing hard. Then I look down to see a dark spot spreading on his dark green dress.

"I didn't say you could cum my pet... I had been hoping for a while before I had to punish you."

"I'm sorry master, I couldn't help it." Say's Harry, the flush on his cheeks getting deeper with a blush.

"Bend over the table," I say pointing at the coffee table where I got the collar from.

"Yes, master."

As he bends over the table I conjure a paddle.

As I bend over the table I know he's going to hit me, but instead of the panic that normally comes over me when I'm going to be hit, I'm calm. I know that I've done something to displease my master, so I should be punished, instead of where I get hit for being magical, and the son of a sister that my aunt hates.

I barely react to my dress being pulled up, to expose the back of my thighs and arse claded in stocking and panties.


	4. Chapter 4

After the spanking he pulls me into his lap and rubbs a healing salve into the inflamed, red skin of my uper thighs and arse, healing it to a point where it was a light pink and a little still sore, instead of bright red and where felt like it was on fire, burning with pain.

"I didn't want to punish you, ever, but you need to learn to please me, you need to learn and obey the rules I make for you. One no cuming with out my permission, two you are to obey me at all times if possibe, three never displease me unless you can't help it, four never speak without my permission. Five I expect you to call me master or sir unless I say other wise, six never buy anything without my say, except for school supplies, that includes your school uniforms not your other clothes." He says referring to my lingerie and dresses. "Seven never talk back to me, eight every night when I come back here to my rooms after dinner you are to be here on the ground kneeling in either one of your dresses with lingerie underneath or just lingerie wearing your collar, nine your are never to take your collar off only I am, you may use a concealing charm to hide it from others but never take it off. I expect you to follow these rules, and when you don't if I don't know you have I expect you to tell me so I can give you your punishment."

"Yes my master."

"Now there's the matter of the contract."

"Contract master?"

"Yes, the contract is so what we're doing and what we're going to do is legal and therefore we can't get in trouble if someone where to find out...You see as your professor if someone where to find out about us and we were in a normal relationship, we could get in trouble for being student and teacher. But as we're starting a dom/sub relationship and we were found out and we didn't have a contract it would not only be considered a student and teacher relationship but also abuse. So this is a necessary thing, not only for these reasons but also to protect you. Now I have written out a basic contract all we need to do is go over it then sign."

_This is the Dom/Sub contract of Severus Tobias Snape, and Harry_

_James Potter._

_ Harry James Potter shall as submissive obey all rules and choices of_

_ Severus Tobias Snape if possible._

_ 1 - no cumming without permission_

_ 2 - obey me at all times if possible_

_ 3 - never displease me unless you can't help it_

_ 4 - never speak without permission_

_ 5 - call me master or sir unless told otherwise_

_ 6 - never buy anything except school supplies_

_ 7 - never talk back_

_ 8 - every night after dinner be kneeling on the floor in_

_ either a dress or skirt with lingerie underneath or just_

_ lingerie_

_ 9 - never take off your collar_

_ If Harry James Potter follows these rule and ones that might come later_

_ Severus Tobias Snape will protect him and do what is good for him, he_

_ will also recognise the safeword that Harry James Potter will choose for_

_ himself._

"What's a safeword master?"

"It's a word that is chosen to by the submissive protect the submissive, say we're doing something or we're going to do something and you are too uncomfortable with you can say the safe word and we won't or will stop whatever we were or are going to do, that's what it does."

"Oh...What should I choose?"

"I would choose a word that you normally don't say or wouldn't say."

"So something like feather?"

"That's a perfectly good safeword, would you like feather to be your safeword?"

"...Yes, master."

"Good...it's late now and tomorrow potions class for the fourth years will be slightly difficult and you'll need your sleep, now I can't promise you I will be nicer to you out in the school, but now I won't be unnecessarily mean. And either way you have the majority of the school against you because of the tournament, so you don't need me on top of that."

"Yes master...Do you believe me that I didn't put my name in the cup...don't you master?"

"Yes my pet... you may still be a foolish little Gryffindor, but I know you aren't stupid, conceited, or arrogant enough to enter the triwizard tournament of your own free will."

"Thank you my master...Goodnight I shall see you tomorrow."

"Yes goodnight my pet."

Walking around the classroom I see my pet slightly squirming in his seat.

"Potter what is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing professor."

"Then you should be having no problems with your potion, so why is it nowhere near what color it should be ?"

"I don't know professor," he said with a slight flush spreading on his cheeks.

With a fake agitated sigh I say," get rid of that swill then sit and wait for the end of class which you will be staying for."

"Yes sir," sighed Harry looking as if staying would be the last thing he wanted.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get moving."

As the last person left the classroom and me and Harry were alone I turned to him and said," go kneel in my office I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, master," said Harry as he went in my office.

I quickly put all the ingredients back where they were supposed to be and got rid of the potions that lingered in the caldrons, and the potion ingredients that had ended up on the floor. Then I walked into my office and saw Harry kneeling on the floor, his fingers twitching nervously.

"Pet..."

"Yes master?"

"What is wrong with you, pet?"

"I couldn't concentrate master."

"What is so different today that made you not able to concentrate?"

"You master, before I always have been able to tune you out for the most part, but now with your collar around my neck and the marks you left on me always reminding me of you and knowing you're my master. It made it hard to tune you out because I want to please you master, I want to make you proud, master, so I don't want to ignore you."

"I understand pet, but you were disrupting and distracting the other students so you need to be punished, and as this is your last class you will be staying til curfew, but not hear in my rooms. Come along."

Harry got to his feet pulling his bag back on his shoulder and walked behind me into my rooms.

Once in my rooms with the door shut and locked I turned around and looked at Harry.

"Take off all your uniforme, take the concealment charm off your collar, and kneel I'll be right back."

I walk back into my private rooms and grab my bag of "toys" that I've had for previous pets and clubs I went to, for both pain and pleasure.

I wait kneeling on the cold carpeting in a pair of panties and stockings waiting for my master to come back and punish me.

After about a minute Snape came back carrying a black bag.

"Take your glasses off and grab your tie and bring it to me."

"Yes, master," I say confused at why he would want my tie.

I got up and walked over to where I piled my clothes and found my tie, then took off my glasses, and walked over to my master.

I waited till he stopped pulling things out of the back that I can't make out, and turned around to give him my tie.

"Good pet, kneel."


End file.
